Hummingbird Heartbeat
by Swiftchanted
Summary: "Me, your superhero? I guess I could see myself in a ridiculous cape, leotard and tights always rescuing you from danger." What happens after Reynolds declares his intentions for none other than Maddy Shannon. Based on Katy Perry's Hummingbird Heartbeat.


**I gave into temptation! I mean for real…I've seen every episode of this show and gone through at least two bags of popcorn per episode, so I naturally must write a FanFic for it! :D These two…are just absolutely ADORABLE. I swear, I was almost sort of mad that they didn't show a bit more into it in this week's episode, but hopefully they'll stretch it out as long as possible. I might die without these two flirting up on my TV screen. Maybe I'll do a multi-chapter fic on these two in the future. Just depends on my time ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<strong>__**  
><strong>__**spread my wings and make me fly… ]**_

"I wanna declare my intentions for you, Maddy Shannon."

"You wanna do _what _to me?"

This was a _joke_. A sick, sick joke. Why her? She was Maddy Shannon, just another shy girl who knew practically everything about everything, not one you'd be declaring…intentions or whatever the hell he'd just said. She'd spun around, the look of pure confusion colored on her face.

For a second time had stopped. It was Maddy and Mark, no one else. The hustle and bustle of Terra Nova had suddenly faded into oblivion. The look on his face as he continued on and on about how soldiers had to ask the father's permission to "court" and not date, how they had to go somewhere, and everything else in between showed that he was genuinely nervous. No guy had ever been nervous trying to ask her on a date. For a moment, she felt her heartbeat began to pick up, almost like that of a hummingbird's wings. She smiled and nodded, not even remembering the words to come out of her mouth.

"You probably don't wanna hear about it," she said when he asked about how her day went. She shuddered, it had gone horribly wrong. Unlike her mother, she had a weak stomach. She was much better off reading and learning about diseases and things instead of seeing a mauled arm cut wide open still bleeding live and in person. It was just disgusting and twisted her stomach into knots. He just smiled at her and held out his arm.

"No, I wanna hear all about it. I have the time," he smiled as she took his arm, a smile spreading on her face. She then began into the twisted tale that was her day. As they walked on through Terra Nova, he was lost in her smile and that infectious little laugh of hers. As she laughed, brushing her head on his shoulder, he could smell her natural scent, which was intoxicating. It took almost everything he had to just lean down and kiss her. But he remembered what her father had said- _I carry a weapon. _That made him a slight bit terrified, even if he had no intention of hurting Maddy. They finally stopped when Maddy reached back to her family's place. "That was really fun," he noted.

"Some first date, huh?" Maddy smiled, obviously joking. "No, that would have been a horrible first date; all I did was bore you to death with what I did today." She said, leaning up against the closed door. Mark rested his hand on the doorframe, hovering over her.

"Bore me? Not exactly," he said.

There was a silence for a moment between the two. Maddy remembered when the pterosaurs had attacked; he had specifically chosen the Shannon household for one reason and one reason only- her. She also remembered when the she had walked in the main office just to be pushed out of the way as Mark got a knife to his neck. Horrific, yes, but she was glad he was willing to protect her at all costs. It was sweet. He was like her superhero.

Apparently, she had said that out loud, because he'd raised an eyebrow. "Me, your superhero? I guess that I could see myself in a ridiculous cape, leotard and tights always rescuing you from danger." Maddy giggled, the mental picture was quite hilarious. The two laughed for a moment, and then it died. Mark looked back down at Maddy.

"So when do you say we do this whole…courtship date-like thing or whatever?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Whenever's fine with me."

"As long as I don't have to wear a corset, because that's what they wore-or, rather, wear, because it'll happen in the future…" she rambled on, running her fingers through those dark chocolate curls of hers. He smiled down at her; he loved it when she rambled on with her vast knowledge. "But no, whenever's fine with me too."

"Good," he murmured. She turned to walk back in the house, but before she could even open the door, he gently turned her back around. Hovering over her, he pressed his lips gently- and quickly, he didn't know whether or not her father was watching and he didn't want to end his life when he was just a teenager- onto her cheek. The kiss wasn't too long, just short and sweet, so quick that it may not have even been a kiss. Maddy's face burned crimson as she bit her lip smiling. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled at her as she turned and walked into the house.

Shutting the door behind her and walking into the kitchen, she set everything down and then leaned against the counter, biting her lip and smiling. Her lip was most likely going to have permanent indentions in it, matching her front teeth perfectly, but she didn't care. Her heart was racing, that hummingbird heartbeat yet again, and she loved the feeling. It felt like a spark had ignited, sending her heart racing. The feeling was magical, wonderful. She couldn't help but giggle yet again as she thought about how Mark had admitted to being her superhero and the mental picture of him in a Superman outfit, leotard, tights and all reentered her mind.

So Mark Reynolds was her hero, always there to save her when danger came marching around the corner. He'd be there to protect and fight for her. Her soldier, her Superman, her "courter". Her boyfriend._ Just another reason to trigger that hummingbird heartbeat, huh Maddy?_

_**[ i see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**we've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies… ]**_

* * *

><p><strong>Again, just a cute little fluffy oneshot about Maddy and Mark. I had the horrible temptation to go Reynolds Reynolds Reynolds Reynolds, but I didn't. I called him Mark. And I know that I'm gonna get a billion reviews going, 'Ah blah blah blah, his name is Reynolds, not Mark.' His name is Mark Reynolds. And I knew if I called him Reynolds, I'd get people going, 'Ah blah blah, his name is Mark not Reynolds.' So either way, someone's not gonna be pleased, but get over it. :D The song lyrics at the beginning and end are from Katy Perry's Hummingbird Heartbeat. Again, I might write a multi-chapter fic for these two, this might even be what I base it around, who knows. It all comes down to how much time I have at the end of the day. Anyways, be you. Love, Emzy<strong>


End file.
